The Diamond Thief
by SterlingRose13
Summary: There's a thief terrorizing the towns! Logan and Kendall fall victim to thievery, but circumstance leaves them no choice but to catch the thief by themselves. Written for the Era Challenge in the BTR Plot Adoption Forum. Takes place in the Old West around 1865 or so. No slash. Oneshot.


**The Diamond Thief**

 **By SterlingRose13**

 **...**

"If you fall off, you're walkin' home!"

Pa's teasing words barely registered over the anxious snorts and heavy, thundering hooves on the solid, dusty ground. Clenching his jaw, Logan threw his weight back in the saddle and hauled the reins as the young horse twisted his body when he bucked.

He knew he was doomed when the horse veered to the left and Logan fell to the right, letting out a strangled cry when his knee joint twisted as his foot caught in the stirrup. He was upside-down now, desperately gripping the reins as they slid over the horse's head, and he felt his shoulder blade skid for a moment when he started getting dragged before his foot slipped from his boot.

He's gonna be feeling that tomorrow.

"Whoa there," he called out to the frightened animal, his voice squeaky and quivering. No doubt he was shaken. "Easy, Jay-Bee, whoa, I'm on the ground now, see? Ain't nothin' wrong."

Jay-Bee's ears flicked nervously as Logan spoke, but he finally seemed to settle down, anxiously pacing around while Logan gripped the end of the reins and slowly stood, favoring his right knee. Once the gelding stood still, Logan caught his breath, squinting at the vast, dry land and wiping sweat that was dripping down his face.

Then he realized Pa had seen the whole thing, and he turned back to face the man who sat on his own horse, his neck growing hot with embarrassment, but he waved and cracked a goofy grin to signal that all was well. Pa returned the wave and started riding back to the house.

"Started you too early, huh boy?" he panted out while limping to the horse, knowing it was just a misunderstanding. With a firm hand he pet down his nose, and Jay-Bee leaned into his touch. All is forgiven.

Logan didn't agree with Pa's training techniques. He found them cruel and impatient, in the case of Jay-Bee, he'd been saddled at only two and thrown in the round pen to buck until he was exhausted. Pa said it was faster for horses to get used to new things like that, but Logan always felt that just because it works doesn't mean it's good for horses. To him, the slow way is the fast way.

And two years was awfully young for a horse to be carrying around a heavy saddle and a human, especially when their skeletons are still growing. Logan had a soft spot for Jay-Bee, too, with his cinnamon-sugar patterned coat, silky black mane and tail, and the kindest baby face a horse can have. With lanky black legs and a subtle dent in his upper lip when he was born, Jay-Bee was something else.

But he wasn't about to give up on riding him. Logan knew he could sit a buck, and he always felt more relaxed when no one was watching. Besides, at three years old now, Jay-Bee was comfortable with walking, and even a little trotting, but he sure wasn't ready for anything faster. And heck, Logan wasn't either.

Not with this horse, at least.

They stood for a few minutes, calming down while Logan reassuringly swiped his hand down the horse's sweaty neck. When his nostrils stopped flaring so wide as he breathed, Logan gave him a final pat and retrieved his dusty boot, walking around a little to test his knee.

"Alright," he sighed, moving to face the saddle. "Think we're ready to try again?"

Though the horse pranced a few times and angled his hindquarters away from Logan, patient persistence won and he eventually hauled himself up, rewarding the horse with praise and a good pat on the neck. Jay-Bee's dark eyes softened and he bobbed his head before Logan directed him towards the foothills.

They eased their way through spindly thicket and brush, and the land gradually became steeper. Jay-Bee grew more at ease as they traveled, his head low and relaxed, and steadily walking like a trooper. Logan let him drink when they came across an annual mountain creek while he also took a swig from his canteen, grimacing a bit from the lukewarm feel of the water.

They continued along at a steady walk until his destination of wooden buildings and tied-up horses appeared in the distance: the tiny but wealthy town of Tumbleweed.

When he finally made it to the main road, he smirked and tipped his hat at a group of ladies sitting in the shade on the front porch of a little blue house. They giggled and one of them fanned her face. He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a little crush on the one with dark curls and pretty brown eyes. Camille often performed plays and songs on stage at the saloons, and she always put her heart into her work.

But he was too shy to approach her. He admired her from afar instead.

The road was rocky and lumpy so he let Jay-Bee lower his head to see as he picked his way. Lined along the main street sat a few red brick buildings like the bank and the jail, and there was also Pappy's General Store, a church, a two-story hotel, and of course a couple of saloons. Just beyond that was part of the Transcontinental Railroad where Logan worked on the weekdays.

Good thing it was Saturday.

His joints creaked as he eased himself from the saddle and loosely tied Jay-Bee to the hitching post outside the most popular saloon: the Blue Moon. After he unsaddled Jay-Bee and draped it over the post, he approached the swinging doors, but stopped when a poster tacked to the front of the building caught his eye.

 **Wanted** , it read it black capital letters. **James Diamond wanted for thievery**. In the middle was a sketch of the man, dark, windswept hair, charming smile and a cunning stare. **$5,000 cash reward**.

Boots clomping over the hardwood floor, Logan rolled his eyes as he strolled through the swinging doors. Yet another outlaw. That's definitely something he didn't need to be worrying about all night and affecting his work performance the next day, every day 'til the guy was caught. Worrying over things was just how Logan was.

The smell of whiskey and stale cigars wafted around the room as Logan grabbed an empty barstool. A few ranchers and businessmen sat around the wooden tables engrossed in a card game, and some others were gathered around a pianist playing an upbeat show-tune. There weren't many people around this time of day. It always picked up as evening approached.

It took a second for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting as he waited for the bartender, hoping it was Carlos bartending today instead of someone else. He absently tapped his calloused fingers on the dark counter, oak that was worn out so smooth it felt like glass.

"Hey Logan!"

Logan swiveled his gaze to see his good friend Kendall take a seat next to him. "Hey, how you doin'?" Logan greeted with a friendly push to Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall grinned, his sunburned face wrinkling near his eyes, and he set his pale brown hat on the counter so he could push his sweaty, blond bangs off his forehead. "Good! Just got done waterin' the crops." He swiped his bandana over his face. "Heat's a dang killer this time o' year, huh?"

Logan nodded. Kendall's family owns a large and successful vegetable farm, providing fresh, quality produce and seeds to this town, and all the other towns nearby. Logan knew it was hard work to maintain, but the taste of the tomatoes on his sandwiches, or green beans at dinner, or the watermelons during the summer were incredible and juicy, and he knew Kendall and his family put their hearts into their work, making it worthwhile.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Kendall asked while swatting the gray fabric of Logan's over-shirt.

"Little trouble with Jay-Bee," Logan chuckled out, figuring the skid mark was noticeable with beige dirt against his dark clothes. "Lesson learned though."

"That colt you're still workin' on?" he replied with a crooked smile. "Yeah, can't move too quick with horses. Gotta be patient an' let 'em learn."

"Oh hey you guys!" Carlos suddenly piped up from behind the counter after returning from the back room, carrying a small crate of liquor and setting it on the back counter. "Sorry for the wait, I had to help my Papi with a shipment...gee good thing it was you guys instead of some other customers, else there'd prolly be a fight goin' on right now!"

"Hey Carlos! Ain't no problem, it's a slow time anyway." Logan said cheerfully. "I'll have a soda when you're ready."

"Aw c'mon Loges, live a little," Kendall teased before moving his arm in a sweeping motion to gesture around the nearly empty room, his pale green eyes sparkling with mischief. He leaned in closer like he was telling a secret. "Your folks will never find out."

Logan only shook his head with a bashful smile, and Kendall ordered a beer for himself.

"You got it!" Carlos turned to the back and grabbed a beer from a bucket of cold mountain water and poured it with some of the foam oozing over the glass before sliding it to his friend, who nodded and grinned in thanks.

Logan was then handed his soda and he took a sip of it, savoring the sweet fizz and cold feel. Some of the bubbles tickled his nose. "So what's the deal with that poster outside?" he asked.

Carlos' eyes darkened with hate. "That Diamond kid," he muttered. Logan jumped when he slammed his hands on the counter. "Know what he did? He robbed us of our best liquor last night! _That's_ why we had to get a new shipment!" His slight Spanish accent exaggerated as he spoke, no longer carrying the Western twang he'd picked up on when he moved here.

With his hand curled around his beer, Kendall's hard stare penetrated the counter top. "He best not mess with _my_ family if he knows what's good for him," he drawled. He took a swig before saying, "I'd skin him alive." Logan knew he was dead serious. Kendall not only had his mother and father, but he also took care of his cherished little sister, Katie, whom he'd lay down his life for.

Carlos nodded exuberantly, a deep frown on his face. "And you know what _else_ he does? He has the nerve to leave a note at his victim's place, _telling them_ that he's gonna rob 'em!" He shook his head in hopeless disbelief. "And he's been gettin' away somehow, every time!"

"Really?" Logan stared at Carlos, then Kendall, his eyes wide as a feeling of helplessness crept up. He started bouncing his knee with anxiety. He sure hoped James Diamond wouldn't target his family's ranch. He wouldn't know what to do. Would they have to move? How would they protect themselves?

"-huh, Logan?"

He snapped his head up to look at Kendall, shaking it to clear his nervous thoughts. "What?" Kendall narrowed his defined eyebrows and glared. "Sorry! I was spacin' out."

"Aw shoot," Kendall chuckled out and playfully punched Logan's bicep. "I said that you sure could use that kinda money, huh, Logan?"

Logan halfheartedly sipped from his drink and mildly noticed that Kendall's was more than halfway gone. Then he nodded and sighed. "Yeah, sure could."

A couple months ago, Pa had lost some of his beef cattle to a pack of wolves, and as a rancher, every cow is needed to make a living, so now their money was tight until they can find a way to get back on their feet. It wasn't too concerning, but it did leave a dent, and their town of Drystream wasn't as wealthy as Tumbleweed. The town's sheriff had gathered a posse to track and kill the wolf pack to prevent them from hunting other people's cattle. Logan sneered in disgust at the thought. Those wolves should've been captured and relocated up North instead.

But he had no authority over things like that, as much as he wished he could.

With an anxious mind, Logan gently pushed his drink away and stood. He slapped a few dollars on the counter and stretched his stiff muscles. "Think I'm gonna head back now. Take care o' evenin' chores."

"Already?" Kendall asked. When Logan nodded he gave his arm an affectionate pat. "Alrighty, take care now."

Before Logan could leave Carlos placed two fingers on the bills he left and slid them back with a mischievous smile. "On the house," he said.

Logan grinned back and thanked him, saying he'll see them later before walking back out to Jay-Bee so they could set off for home, thoughts of being robbed by James Diamond swirling in his mind.

 **...**

Logan awoke to the smell of fresh baked bread and hot coffee over a week later. Sighing as he stretched, he threw on a shirt, boots and jeans and splashed some water on his face at the wash basin. It was early in the morning before the sun had barely risen. Ma always preferred to cook early during summer so she wouldn't have to turn on the oven later.

The floorboards creaked underfoot as he emerged into the rustic kitchen where Ma was spreading homemade blackberry jam on the fresh bread. "Mornin', son," she said quietly in the peace with a sweet, broad smile. "I made you a plate." She spooned some scrambled eggs and spicy hashbrowns onto it before handing it to Logan. He thanked her and they all sat around the table a minute later.

"Oh Logan," Ma said halfway through breakfast, placing her fork down on the plate. "Would you be a dear an' run to Sundown Farm? We're out of green peppers, an' we're also low on beans and tomatoes."

"Sure Ma," he replied after swallowing a bite. Sundown Farm was Kendall's family farm that was conveniently in the next town over, closer than Tumbleweed. "Anything else?"

Ma thought for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows and pursing her thin lips. "No...that's it. But tell them I say hi."

Scooting back his chair, Logan stood and grabbed his plate. "I will," he said while bringing it to the sink.

"Oh, and Logan," Pa spoke up, carefully setting down his mug of black coffee and running a tired hand down his whiskered face. "The new wire for the chicken coop should be arriving late today, probably after you're finished at the railroad, so if you could fix it up when it gets here that'd be one less chore to think about."

"Sure," Logan replied, already planning out his busy day in his head. Pa and the ranch-hands had a long day ahead as well, driving the cattle to another field so the current one they're in can have time to grow back. Pa wouldn't return 'til dusk.

After taking the lunch he'd prepared the night before, he bid them farewell and strode out into the warm summer morning. Dew droplets sparkled in the garden like little rainbows as the first rays of sun appeared on the horizon. As he leaned against the brown wooden fence to the horse pasture, he let out a loud, sharp whistle. Jay-Bee cantered into view a moment later, head high and ears pricked up in eager anticipation. He whickered excitedly and jerked to a stop at the fence, nosing Logan's pockets for any treats.

"Alright, alright," he laughed while feeding him an apple he snagged from the fruit bowl. Jay-Bee chomped it hungrily, foamy juice dripping from his mouth. Logan laughed again and ruffled his forelock.

A while later he had tacked up his horse, put on his hat and set out to Kendall's farm, humming an old tune he'd learned from one of his fellow rail workers. Though Jay-Bee nervously flicked his ears back and forth from time to time, he was doing well with riding and seemed calm and eager as always. Logan had worked on cantering a few days ago. The horse still had his kinks but he was doing better every day.

After they'd walked a bit and stretched their muscles, Logan gently urged the horse into a slow gallop to test him out, knowing every moment with a horse is a learning opportunity for both of them. Jay-Bee sprung forward and gave a little buck, but Logan was prepared and kept a firm hand on the reins, laughing at Jay-Bee's silly, youthful nature.

He was on the road to becoming a reliable mount in the years to come.

Once Sundown Farm's lush green fields appeared in the distance, Logan slowed the horse down to walk the rest of the way. Jay-Bee's hooves kicked up dry stones as he moved, his breathing heavy from the work but he had a spring in his step and his ears were perked forward with interest.

Bent over the fields with a trowel in his gloved hand, Kendall looked up when he heard hoofbeats, and Logan waved. When Kendall didn't wave back and returned to work, a fleeting wisp of anxiety overcame him. Was something wrong?

Stopping Jay-Bee at the edge of the crop field, Logan dismounted as Kendall chucked his trowel on the ground and weaved his way to meet him. When he was a few yards away he motioned for Logan to follow him to the house.

Their house was big and almost resembled a cabin, and provided cool shade from the rising sun if they stood on the side of it. Logan tied Jay-Bee to a rail and loosened his cinch before facing his friend.

Kendall had his rust-red shirt draped around his neck. Sweat dripped down his angular face and slender, sunburnt chest, and his eyebrows were narrowed with annoyance that glared dangerously in his eyes. Logan gulped as his friend ripped off his work gloves, threw them in the dirt and swiped his face with his shirt. It was unnerving how quiet Kendall was.

"So..." Logan started.

"Carlos was right, Logan!" Kendall bellowed. His folks looked up from their fields in the far distance, so far that their faces were blurred, but they must not have been concerned when they returned to harvesting. "THAT SON-OF-A-GUN DIAMOND ROBBED US LAST NIGHT!"

Logan flinched, stroking a reassuring hand down Jay-Bee's neck as his friend's voice reverberated through his head. Kendall sure knew how to scream, like he had the powerful lungs of a singer or something. "Kendall we should go insi—"

"Know what he took?! My Ma's brooch she wore on her weddin', AND my Pa's gold pocket watch!" Logan took a breath and placed a firm hand on Kendall's bare shoulder, guiding him inside. "Y'know that can't be replaced?! It's been passed down for GENERATIONS! Not to mention he was IN OUR HOUSE!"

"I know," Logan said quietly in hopes of Kendall following suit. They approached the big kitchen area. "Why don't you get yourself a drink and simmer down a bit so we can figure out what to do, okay?" he asked with his hands raised in defense, as if subconsciously protecting himself from Kendall's wrath.

Kendall puffed out a breath while raking his long fingers through his tangled hair. "Fine," he snapped before heading down to the root cellar, emerging a moment later with a pitcher of cold, homemade lemonade. He prepared two tall glasses and set one down in front of Logan. Because of the successful farming business the family could afford an ice box, so Kendall added ice to the drinks as well.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Logan occasionally sipping his drink and Kendall stewing over James Diamond. "Can't believe it happened, Loges," he finally said before sighing dejectedly. He smacked his palm on the table in a final act of blowing off steam, rattling the ice cubes against the glass.

"I know," Logan assured, holding his friend's gaze. "Tell me what happened. Did you talk to the sheriff?"

His expressive eyebrows narrowed again at recalling the memory. He gulped his drink, set it down and traced little patterns on the cold, dripping glass. "Yeah we talked to him. O' course he couldn't find nothin' and told us they're still lookin' for him. Said to contact him if anything else happened, but that ain't gonna do nothin' either." He reached into his dirt-covered jeans pocket and slapped a wrinkled piece of paper in front of Logan. "It's just a pointless circle, Logan, and Diamond always gets away."

Logan raised an eyebrow, breaking away his gaze from Kendall to read the note.

 _Expect my presence. I will rob you tonight_.

Under the message was James' curly signature. Logan absently began bouncing his knee again, an unsettling feeling growing in his gut from simply holding the note that the thief had written. He handed it back to Kendall and took another sip of lemonade.

"Who does he think he is, leavin' notes like this?" Kendall growled. "That cocky, no-good, son-of-a—"

"Kendall."

Kendall huffed and crossed his arms, and by the look on his face Logan knew he was already formulating a plan.

Here we go...

"Wanna know what happened? Pa and I stayed up all night guardin' the house, but then we hear somethin' near the water well, y'know, like a metal bucket falling. So we go over there to check it out thinkin' it's James messin' up his plan to be quiet, but when he wasn't there, I just knew it!"

"Knew what?" Logan asked.

Kendall leaned forward, stabbing an index finger on the table. "That he made that noise to create a distraction. _That's_ gotta be how he's gettin' away all the time. Which is why you an' me..." he pointed to each of them before picking up his drink, his mouth stretching into a wicked smile. "...are goin' on a steak-out."

Logan sputtered on his drink, some of the lemonade stinging into his nose. He gulped. "Me?! What do y'mean? We don't even know where to look! We can't catch him unless we know he's gonna be robbin' someone."

"Exactly," Kendall said, still wearing that sly, confident smirk. "As soon as you get a note—and you _will_ get a note—you tell me immediately and we'll catch him in the act!"

Logan was about to protest, but deflated his breath instead. Kendall had a point, and he knew it must've been scary for him being unable to protect Katie when James had managed to get in the house. As much as he wished he could deny it, Logan knew he'd probably get a note at some point, and it was better to be prepared with a plan. Finally catching James Diamond would mean the community could rest easy knowing he's behind bars, or even hanged, and the reward money could go to helping his ranch, even if he split it with Kendall it would still help a ton. "Okay, you got a deal," Logan said before standing.

"Good." Kendall smiled and stood as well. "Now c'mon, lets get you some of those veggies you prolly came here for."

Logan humorously rolled his eyes and followed his friend out the door.

 **...**

Jay-Bee was improving every day. With patient and direct training, he and Logan were cantering and galloping for longer times and at faster speeds, without so much confusion and bucking.

About a week later Logan was steering him around the desert thicket and up small hills to build his muscles. Jay-Bee's breathing came out hard as he ran, his ears focused back on Logan and his hooves splashing through the occasional mud puddle from the rain that had come earlier that day. Logan was grateful for the damp ground since it wasn't so dusty as they veered into a circle.

The air was heavy with moisture, smelling of earthy mud and fragrant desert plants, and the clouds were still blue-ish gray when they decided to head home. Logan let Jay-Bee walk with his head low. Chunks of dirt were scattered around the land where the horse's hooves tore into it, hoof prints littered everywhere that lessened as they rode away.

With the brim of his hat shading his face as twilight approached, Logan looked down and pulled the reins when Jay-Bee saw the farm up ahead and started an anxious jig, knowing his work was finished for the day and the sooner he arrived, the sooner he can play with his buddies and eat dinner.

"Easy now," Logan told him while leaning his weight back. "Guess we're gonna have to work on walkin' home nice n' relaxed, huh."

He was about to dismount to open the gate when something caught his eye. Maneuvering Jay-Bee to stand parallel, Logan plucked a note that was tacked to the gate.

 _Expect my presence. I will rob you tonight_.

"Oh no..." Logan mumbled, his stomach churning with anxiety and goosebumps prickling his skin. He stood frozen for a moment, then with a sudden burst of urgency he spurred Jay-Bee into a gallop, his hooves balling up the muddy earth and the note fluttering to the ground in their wake.

The horse hesitated at first but continued to plunge forward upon Logan's direction, proving just how fast his slender legs could move, and Logan thanked his lucky stars he was on a horse when he discovered the note. But how long had it been there?

In no time they tore through the trail into Kendall's farm, startling some of their livestock, and when Logan was sure he was around somewhere he shouted his name, "Kendall!"

They slowed to a trot, listening for a response. "Kendall!" he called again, his voice tight.

"What?!" Jay-Bee jumped when Kendall emerged from the small barn and slammed the door, setting down a bucket of grain.

Patting the horse's neck in calming reassurance, Logan looked at his friend in the blue evening glow, his eyes wide and his breathing quick. "I got—I got a note from Diamond!"

Kendall snorted and rolled his eyes. "'Bout time," he muttered while shoving his boot into the stirrup Logan offered and springing himself behind him. "Now go, it's almost dusk!"

Jay-Bee was sensing their urgent and panicked energy. He bucked a few times from the extra weight of another rider, unsure of himself. Logan tried to keep him on track as they loped the short distance to home, and once the ranch was in view, Jay-Bee ignored the extra weight and eagerly moved on.

They skidded to a stop outside the gate before dismounting and leading Jay-Bee through it. Logan started quickly untacking him as Kendall leaned down. "Here's what we're gonna do," he murmured, jade-green eyes scanning the dark landscape for shadowed intruders. "He's prolly lookin' to steal somethin' from your house, so you guard there while I watch out from the chicken coop area." Logan listened intently, leading his horse out to pasture before closing the barn door, really grateful that his friend was here to help. Kendall grabbed his shoulder and they began walking side-by-side to the house. "Now we know this guy likes to create a distraction, so when he does, don't leave your spot. That way either one of us will be able to catch him from wherever he is."

Logan swallowed a tight lump in his throat, like his heart was bursting with nervous energy and didn't know where to go. How was he supposed to catch a thief? He'd be shaking in his boots!

But this has to be done. Kendall gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they stood outside the house. Better for the town. Better for his ranch.

He can do this.

"How are we supposed to catch him?" Logan asked. "He could be armed for all we know."

"Exactly." Kendall replied, signaling to his hip where he holstered his handgun. "You got a weapon?"

"Yeah, it's in my room."

Kendall nodded, crossing his jaw and eyeing the land. He agreed to keep watch while Logan went up to get it.

On stealthy feet he crept up the stairs in the dark, avoiding the squeaks in the wood as he approached his room and then grabbed the gun in its leather sling that he kept on his bed rail. At the railroad it was common to keep a gun handy in case they were ever attacked or ambushed by bandits. That's really the only reason why he owns it, aside from those pesky foxes that sometimes try to eat the chickens. But to threaten a person with it? Or worse, to actually use it on someone?

He wasn't sure if he could do it...

A clammy sweat broke out around his mouth and nose, and his heartbeat was fluttering. He could feel it throbbing in his throat. As he made his way back down he strapped it to his waist and lit an oil lantern to hang on the front porch beam. Atleast that way he could see better when there was a thief creeping around.

"Okay," he murmured to Kendall once he was back outside. A subtle breeze was picking up, cooling down the desert air after the rain. It whispered through the trees and made him feel more nervous.

Kendall didn't say anything more, just holding an intense stare and patting his arm before walking to his post.

Logan was alone now. He couldn't see Kendall now that night had engulfed the land. He wished they could've just stuck together, Kendall always had it under control.

He stood in the middle of the lantern's eerie yellow glow. Crickets constantly chirped and buzzed around him, and his fingers twitched around the gun when he heard a sudden coyote yip and howl in the distance, with a chorus of others soon joining in. They sounded closer than they were.

He stood guard for half an hour, maybe. Nothing's happened. No footsteps or noisy distractions. He has to do it though, to protect his family and their property.

But how long would this night be?

He swallowed hard, his eyes wide and heart racing. A chill crawled up his spine at the thought of the thief lurking around behind his house, or the barn, or the chicken coop. What if he knew they were waiting for him? What if he got Kendall?

No. There would've been shouts and noise—

A sudden urgent scream burst from Kendall's direction, and Logan tensed before lunging forward to the chicken coop when something strong and solid knocked him on his back.

He coughed and stood on shaking knees, rushing behind the coop. He gasped when he found Kendall struggling in the dirt, hands tied behind his back and a violet bandana gagged in his mouth. His eyes smoldered with rage like liquid emeralds, and his muffled voice broke through the gag. Kneeling down, Logan ripped it away.

"Go!" Kendall sputtered with a nod towards the house. "I got this!"

Wasting no time, Logan scrambled away and drew his handgun, aiming it around the house before stopping at a dark figure hiding over on the side, it's shadow catching the light for a split second.

At that moment, Logan knew: Kendall _was_ the distraction. The thief had used _him_.

Logan ground his jaw, feeling rage replace his fear and adrenaline speeding through his body. "Come out!" he roared, finger hovering over the trigger. "Come out or you're dead!"

After a moment it sounded like the thief jumped off of something, like he'd been trying to reach the window, and suddenly James Diamond emerged into the yellow light.

Logan gulped, eyes flicking between James' face and the silver gun pointed at him as well. He looked upwards, James towering over him, and suddenly he felt really small.

He had a pompous air about him, dressed in black, toned with muscles from outdoor work and steely hazel eyes that glared a dangerous challenge. With a dusting of five o'clock shadow, he stood tall and proud like nothing could phase him. He snickered. "You won't use that."

A velvet voice to match his royal ego.

"Try me," Logan seethed through gritted teeth. His jaw hurt, but he didn't care, narrowing his eyes at the notorious thief.

With a smirk playing on his lips, James stepped closer but Logan didn't back away, keeping the gun trained on his heart. James was just a few feet away, so close Logan could smell faint cologne and the wild outdoors on him. The thief's eyes gradually lost their challenge as he moved and Logan didn't budge, consumed by anger and hatred at being genuinely threatened and his plans disrupted. With his own gun nearly touching Logan's chest, his voice was just above a cold, finalizing murmur. "You won't."

His gun clicked.

Logan pinched his eyes shut—

A wild yell pierced the silence before anyone could fire and James was suddenly thrown to the ground in a cloud of gritty dust as Kendall beat him, knuckles pounding into flesh while grunts and curses echoed in the dark.

Logan stumbled back with surprise and kept his aim on the thief, only looking away when the front door burst open to reveal Pa in his night wear and holding a shotgun by his side.

"What in tarnation—" he growled. "WHAT'S GOIN' ON?!"

Their scuffle suddenly stopped, and Logan could see Kendall had won, straddling the thief with his full weight, one hand clenching his throat to the ground and the other holding his gun between James' eyes. Blood gushed from his nose and dripped onto James' shirt, but his eyes sparkled with triumph. "We got 'im," he panted.

It didn't take long for Pa to connect the pieces once he got a good look at James. His poster had been plastered everywhere. Setting his weapon to lean against the house, Pa strode over with his weathered face drawn into an angry scowl. Kendall moved so Pa could yank him up by his shirt collar, keeping a tight grip when James' long legs nearly buckled with vertigo. Kendall really had taken his anger out, smashing his head to the ground and busting his lip and cheekbone.

"You that Diamond thief?"

James merely spit a wad of blood on the ground in response, breathing hard and holding a defiant glare, his ragged bangs falling into his eyes.

Pa leaned in close. "Think we'll let the sheriff take care o' you," he snarled.

Breathing hard from the adrenaline, Logan and Kendall watched as Pa escorted James Diamond to the town's Sheriff's Office. No doubt he'd be spending a long time in jail.

He had to sit down. His knees were wobbling.

Holding a bandana to his bleeding nose, Kendall followed him to the front porch and sat on the stoop next to him, his eyes bright with vivacity and his mouth slowly stretching into a grin. "Sure scared me," he chuckled out to break the silence. His voice held a shaky edge that Logan barely noticed.

"Yeah." Slipping his handgun back into its sling, he propped his elbows on his knees and gazed out at the night sky, peaceful now that there wasn't the threat of an intruder. He dug his heels into the dirt.

"You were pretty dang brave, y'know," Kendall told him with a nudge, looking out at the distant and quiet land as well.

Logan shrugged. "Naw, you're the one who beat him up."

Kendall whipped his head to look at him, his eyebrows narrowed. "Loges, this was a team effort." He stood up right then, waving his arms. "You had a gun to your heart, for cryin' out loud! We turned the tables on him, since you provided the distraction so I had the chance to beat him up!" His voice rose with passion and he struck a hands-up pose before offering a handshake. "Team effort, an' we sure did a good job, huh?"

Logan chuckled at that, ducking his head before standing with a crooked smile. "Yeah," he breathed out and grasped his friend's hand. "Sure did!"

Satisfied with his answer, Kendall stuffed his bandana in his pocket and rubbed his hands together. "Now..." He snatched the lantern and began striding towards the center of town. Walking backwards to face him, he said, "I think we have a good amount of money to split."

Logan barked out a laugh and caught up to Kendall, snatching him in a quick one-armed hug as they walked.

 **...**

The minute Logan stepped into the saloon the day after, people burst into cheers and applause, raising their drinks and a few of them patting his shoulder. He smiled bashfully, feeling his face heat up from the attention.

The upbeat piano tune was playing over the cheers, and crowds of people congratulated him as he made his way to a bar stool to sit next to Kendall.

He wasn't expecting this much attention.

Suddenly Camille appeared in his view, wearing her usual pretty blue dress and bonnet, and her eyes alight with glee. "Hey Logan!"

Logan blushed. "Uh...hey Camille."

Camille giggled and pecked his cheek, a pink blush tinting her cheeks as well. "You were really brave," she said before winking and striding off into the crowds.

Wide-eyed and red-faced, Logan stood staring at the space she had been in, holding his palm to his cheek.

"Hey!" Kendall's and Carlos' faces lit up when they noticed him and they beckoned him over. Kendall patted his shoulder and raised his drink. He must've noticed Logan's bashful nature when he said, "Don't worry, I got the same reaction from the crowd of people when I walked in."

"It's what happens in a small town," Logan chuckled and ordered a soda again, soon laughing along with everyone and clinking his drink with his friends. And he couldn't help but laugh when Kendall ordered a round of drinks for the whole place, and Carlos cheerfully obliged.

Of course he would do that, but Logan loves their sense of humor, one of the qualities of a really good friend.

 **...**

To Logan's relief, the ranch was beginning to do much better now that Pa had bought a few cattle from a neighbor to replace the ones he'd lost.

It was approaching noon and he was riding Jay-Bee back home after more training. He didn't want to be caught in the intense desert heat, and since it was almost lunch time he was starving, and no doubt Jay-Bee was hungry too.

Once his home buildings were visible on the horizon he urged his horse into a steady, controlled gallop, loving the feeling of the hot breeze whipping into his face and the sound of strong hooves pounding the earth.

They were a good team by now, experienced with opening gates on horseback and just getting the hang of maneuvering around and standing still. Logan couldn't ask for a better partner.

Walking up to the center of the farm, he noticed Pa was leaning against the corral, watching a big gray horse prance anxiously around the perimeter. Logan dismounted and watched for a moment, as did Jay-Bee. The gray horse held it's head up high and flared it's nostrils, stopping when it noticed Jay-Bee before it nickered a nervous greeting and resumed pacing. Sweat was glistening on its dark, dappled coat, and Logan gripped Jay-Bee's reins as he approached Pa.

"New horse?" he asked.

Pa shifted his weight and cast him a sideways glance. "Mmhm. Ole' Man Johnson couldn't handle 'er."

They watched the new mare for a moment, her anxious whinnies piercing the quiet desert air, and distant answers being called back.

"Y'know," Pa said while looking at Jay-Bee. "You've done a fine job training that colt. I admit prolly even better than I could've done." He strode over and gently took the reins from Logan's hand, the start of a smile crinkling near his eyes. "Why don't I take care o' Jay-Bee while you take over working with this fella."

Logan's eyes widened with awe. Was Pa really trusting him with training this horse using using his own non-traditional ways?

Pa clapped his back and winked, and Logan beamed at him before the man started walking away towards the barn.

Still smiling, he gripped a rope halter and lead while cautiously entering the round-pen, aware of his body language and standing in a relaxed manner. She stood on the other side of the pen, watching. Unmoving. Alert. But quiet, unlike before.

"All right, little lady," he crooned. "Let's begin makin' you a fine ranch partner." He smiled. "Just like Jay-Bee."

 **...**

 **Hooo-wheee! This took some work after a writing slump, haha.**

 **I used to have a horse named Jay-Bee but I had changed it to Logan, & at times in this story I was like, "Wait which one's the horse?!" Lolz.**

 **Thank you for reading. :3**

 **Wanna review, partner? ;)**


End file.
